


Fall Festival

by just_a_hungry_author



Series: The Autumn Colors Collection [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hot Chocolate, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Outdoor Cafe, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kozume Kenma, Street Fairs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall - Freeform, festive, pumpkin patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Literally just 4000 words of domestic Kenma, Kuroo, Hinata, and Kageyama at a Fall Festival.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Autumn Colors Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Fall Festival

"-enma..." 

_Go away._

"Kenma..." 

_Let me sleep._

"Yeah, can't do that unfortunately."

Kuroo smiled down at where Kenma was curled next to him in bed. 

The blonde had settled his head on Kuroo's chest at some point during the night, and was now cuddling him like a teddy bear. 

Kuroo waited for a moment to see if Kenma would stir, but when he didn't, shook his shoulder.

"Come on, Kenma." 

"No..." Kenma mumbled, snuggling closer to Kuroo. 

"You gotta get up, we have places to be today." 

"But it's cold." 

"It won't be once you get up and get dressed." 

Kenma didn't respond, his breathing starting to even back out. 

"Kenma," Kuroo chastised. "I really don't think you want me to dump water on you." 

"Jus' give me... 'nother... hour." Kenma's words were starting to slur together.

Kuroo frowned. "No way." 

"Half 'n hour?"

"Kenma..." 

But Kenma was already dead to the world.

Kuroo sighed and moved the blonde off of him before climbing out of bed. 

He shivered as his feet touched the hardwood of his bedroom floor- Kenma was right, it really was cold outside of the blankets. 

Kuroo pulled on a pair of socks and glanced at the blonde again. 

The sunlight peeking through the windows made Kenma's hair shine and his eyelashes sparkle. 

He looked rather peaceful when he slept.

Kuroo sighed and shook his head before making his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

He would give Kenma fifteen minutes and that's all. 

Fifteen minutes somehow turned to twenty before Kuroo was heading back upstairs to his bedroom, a hoodie in hand.

Kenma was still curled up in bed, the blankets settled snugly around him.

"Let's go, Kenma!" Kuroo called, turning on the lights and disturbing the peaceful scene. "Up and at 'em!" 

Kenma groaned softly. 

"Yeah, life's horrible, I know." 

Kuroo moved over to the bed and pulled the blankets off of Kenma, earning a louder groan.

"Kuroo..." 

"You can't stay in bed all morning." Kuroo argued. "We have things to do and people to see." 

Kenma stretched his arm out, attempting to grab at the blankets again, but Kuroo sat down on top of them. 

"Go away." Kenma mumbled. 

"Hey, I was nice." Kuroo started. "I gave you an extra five minutes _and_ I warmed up a hoodie for you in the dryer. Time to get up." 

Kenma sighed but blearily opened his eyes for the first time that morning. 

"Welcome to the world of the living." Kuroo said. "You _and_ your gorgeous eyes." 

"Yeah, yeah." Kenma groaned. "Can I have the hoodie?" 

Kuroo pursed his lips. "I don't know. What's the magic word?" 

Kenma rubbed at his eyes and yawned before looking back up. "Please?" 

Kuroo smiled, the thought crossing his mind that Kenma absolutely looked like a kitten, and handed the hoodie over. 

Kenma, pleased with the warmth, pulled it over his head.

"Let's go downstairs." Kuroo said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"So," Kuroo started, pouring himself a coffee. "We have to be at the gym for Media Day at twelve. That should take an hour or so, then we meet the carrot top and his setter at the train station at two. Then we come back here and hang out for a couple hours until the festival tonight."

He sat down next to Kenma with a content smile. 

Breakfast in pajamas was always something they enjoyed doing when they had time, but for some reason it didn't seem to be as happy of an occasion as usual. 

The vibes were off. 

Kuroo glanced at Kenma, who was absentmindedly poking at his food, and frowned. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Kenma sighed. "I hate Media Day." 

"I think it's fun." 

"Well of course you would, you're a diva." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kenma looked up. "You're six feet tall and confident and _the captain_. I can't stand the idea of having someone point a camera at me, let alone when I'm trying to focus." 

"They do that at our regular matches." 

"This is different. They come right up next to you to get the angles that they want." 

"You'll be fine." Kuroo said, taking a bite of his breakfast. "I, for one, am excited to have some new candid pictures of you." 

"Why?" 

"To use in my social media posts for your birthday, duh." 

Kenma shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "You're an idiot." 

"Start eating." Kuroo demanded, happy that the mood had changed. "It's gonna be a long day." 

Media Day was set up like a practice of sorts, the Nekoma team would be doing their warmup drills in order for the photographers to get some action shots.

Kenma frowned as he and Kuroo walked into the gym, uncomfortable with all of the photographers that were there.

Maybe one day he'd appreciate all these amazing shots of him playing volleyball, but not today. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kuroo asked as they walked away from the school.

Kenma shrugged as he pulled out his phone. "I guess not." 

They had changed out of their uniforms after the photoshoot and were now walking to the train station, surrounded by the chilly air and colorful foliage that came with the beginning of Fall.

Kuroo had gotten dressed in black jeans and sneakers, with a red flannel layered over a white t-shirt. 

Kenma was wearing blue jeans and the black hoodie Kuroo had warmed up for him that morning, as well as black sneakers.

"Well you should be getting excited now." Kuroo continued. "Shrimpy and Mister Grumpfish's train should be here in twenty minutes."

Kenma smiled at that- he missed Hinata. 

Kuroo pouted at Kenma's smile. "I swear he's the only person who can get you excited."

"Aw, are you jealous?" 

"I'm not jealous of a five foot three coppertop."

"He's five four." 

"Just marry the guy already!" 

They were running a few minutes late to the station, and when they arrived on the platform the train was already pulling away. 

"Well their train just left," Kuroo started, "So where's-?"

"Kenmaaaaaaaaa!" 

Kenma nearly fell backwards as Hinata suddenly tackled him in a hug. 

"I missed you!" Hinata exclaimed. 

Kenma chuckled as he hugged Hinata back. "I missed you too, Shou." 

Despite the bright color of the redhead's hair, Kenma hadn't noticed him approaching. 

Although it could have been because he wasn't used to seeing Hinata outside of volleyball clothes. 

The shorter teen was wearing blue jeans and a white sweatshirt that looked a size too big on him. 

Kageyama walked up behind Hinata, dressed in black jeans and a jean jacket, and simply waved. "Sup." 

"How was the ride?" Kuroo asked. 

"It was fine."

Hinata let go of Kenma. "I'm so excited to go to the festival! Autumn is like, the best season!" 

"Well that's not for a couple hours, Squirt." Kuroo said. "We have some time to hang out before then." 

"Can we go get lunch then?" Hinata asked. "I'm starving." 

Kuroo looked to Kenma, and the younger shrugged. "It's fine with me." 

They ended up at a quaint little family-owned cafe that Kenma and Kuroo visited quite a lot. 

It was in fall mode at the moment, decorated with colorful leaves and pumpkins. 

A woman greeted them with a smile as soon as they walked in. "Good afternoon! Table for four?" 

She led them to a table and handed them menus. "Can I get you all something to drink?" 

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake please." Kageyama said. 

"Can I have an apple juice?" Kenma asked. 

"Ooh, I'll have an apple juice too!" Hinata exclaimed. 

"And I'll take a root beer." Kuroo said. 

The waitress nodded and headed off to get the drinks. 

She returned after a few minutes with the drinks and then took their food orders, which gave the teens about twenty minutes to talk without interruption. 

"It's been so long since we've seen you!" Hinata exclaimed. 

"It's only been two or three months." Kageyama argued. 

"That's a long time!" 

"It _has_ been a while." Kenma started. "We used to play at least one practice match together every couple of weeks." 

"Well both teams have been busy." Kuroo replied. "But I'm glad you guys were able to make the trip here." 

"I've always wanted to go to a Fall Festival!" Hinata said. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "They don't do them in Miyagi?" 

"Not good ones." Hinata pouted. "But this one is supposed to be amazing!" 

"I've been to this one once when I was younger." Kageyama said. "It was fun then, but of course I was just a kid." 

"It just helps you get in the Fall mood, ya know?" Kuroo started.

"Fall is a nice season." Kenma added. "It's not too cold and it's not too hot." 

"It's also prime apple season." Kuroo said. 

Kenma smiled. "Yeah, that too." 

It was then that the waitress returned with their food. 

"Alright," She started with a smile, "Chicken-bacon skillet, fried ravioli, beef stew over rice, and pork curry. Enjoy!" 

They returned to Kuroo's house after finishing lunch and after a couple hours of relaxing (and some naps), they made their way to the festival. 

When they arrived, the first thing Hinata wanted to do was pick out pumpkins. 

"It's the best part of fall!" 

"Is that alright with everyone else?" Kuroo asked. 

Kageyama playfully rolled his eyes. "I've found that it does no good to argue with him."

"Let's go!" Hinata exclaimed, happily skipping off towards the pumpkin patch. 

The field that the pumpkins were in stretched out across the left side of the festival. 

They were expecting an overwhelming sea of orange in the patch, but were surprised to find that the pumpkins ranged in color from the traditional bold orange to paler oranges and yellows, and even a few white and green ones.

The field had a winding yellow-brick path that directed customers to the booth where they paid for their pumpkins. 

All around were large hay bales, scarecrows, and colorful wooden displays of trucks. 

There were a few decorative buildings scattered around as well, wooden shacks with real pumpkins sticking out of the walls that had been spray-painted different colors to create designs. 

The whole area was so colorful and picturesque that before they even made it to the field Hinata was pulling out his phone. 

"Guys, we have to take aesthetic pictures for Instagram!" 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Oh great, more pictures." 

Hinata cocked his head. "What do you mean more?" 

"We had Media Day earlier today." Kuroo replied. 

"Media Day?" 

Kageyama scoffed. "You don't know anything do you, dumbass?" 

"We got pictures taken of our team for media outlets to use when they write about us." Kuroo explained.

"Woah, really?" Hinata started, eyes sparkling. "Cool!" 

"We don't have to take pictures if you don't want to." Kageyama added, glancing at Kenma.

Hinata's sparkle died down a bit. "Oh, yeah. You don't have to be in them if you don't want to be." 

"No, it's okay." Kenma replied. "Let's go." 

Hinata took a few pictures of just the field before forcing Kageyama to pose with him in front of one of the wooden shacks. 

"Why do I have to do this?" Kageyama complained. "I thought we weren't making people do things they don't want to." 

"No," Hinata corrected, passing his phone to Kuroo. "Kenma is shy so he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. You're just grouchy." 

"Hinata!" 

Kageyama started punching and Hinata started dodging, but the redhead took a step back after a moment. 

"Just do it!" Hinata argued. "It's fun." 

Kageyama huffed but did a few different poses with Hinata, only stopping when the redhead tried to jump on his back. 

"Do you guys want to take some?" Hinata asked. 

Kuroo looked to Kenma. 

"Why not?" Kenma shrugged.

They took a couple pictures in front of the shacks and hay bales before moving on to the actual pumpkins.

The pumpkin patch was mostly filled with parents and younger kids, but there were a few groups of teenagers mingling around, also taking pictures. 

Hinata had convinced Kenma to take some offguards with him while they were sitting near the pumpkins, and he actually managed to make the blonde laugh a few times while the photos were being taken. 

After that, they actually started looking around to pick out their pumpkins.

They browsed for a few moments before Hinata started smiling. "I want that one." 

Kageyama followed the redhead's gaze and frowned when he saw which pumpkin Hinata was looking at. "You can't be serious."

Hinata walked over and put his hands on the pumpkin he'd locked onto. 

He'd passed Kenma on his way over, and the blonde chuckled. "Shouyou, that pumpkin probably weighs more than you do." 

Hinata smiled wickedly. 

The pumpkin was in fact wider than Hinata, and came up to his knees. 

It was absolutely gigantic. 

"Shorty," Kuroo started, "What are you even gonna do with that?" 

"Carve it, of course!" 

"Dumbass, you can't take that on the train." Kageyama lectured.

"Why not?" 

"What do you mean why not? You probably can't even lift it!" 

Steeling his features, Hinata bent down to lift the pumpkin. 

He actually managed to get it a couple inches off the ground, but he dropped it after only a few seconds, leaving everyone else in fits of laughter. 

Hinata pouted. "Fine." 

He looked around for a moment before settling on another, much more reasonably sized pumpkin. "This one then. I like the color." 

Kuroo was already holding a pumpkin in his arms, and Kageyama was in the process of picking one. 

Hinata frowned. "Are you getting a pumpkin, Kenma?" 

Kenma almost shrugged in response, but after thinking about the way he'd dulled the sparkle in Hinata's eyes earlier, changed his mind. 

"I can't decide." He said. "Can you pick one for me, Shou?" 

"I don't want to just pick it _for_ you, but I'll help!" 

They spent a few minutes looking before Hinata felt satisfied with Kenma's decision, a plump, round pumpkin which had a striking resemblance to Hinata's hair color.

Kenma and Hinata rejoined Kuroo and Kageyama before walking to the back of the pumpkin patch to pay.

It wasn't until they arrived at the payment booth that they realized it wasn't _just_ to pay for pumpkins. 

There were also people weighing and paying for bags of apples, and most of the people in line were walking away with food and drinks in hand. 

Hinata cocked his head. "Where are they getting apples from?" 

Kuroo grabbed the top of his head and gently moved it so Hinata was looking behind the booth and to the right. 

There was a large bronze arch that led out to an abundance of trees- an apple orchard. 

"Woah!" Hinata exclaimed. "How did we not notice that?" 

Kuroo smirked. "Someone noticed." 

Hinata followed the captain's gaze to see that Kenma was staring at the apple orchard, eyes twinkling. 

"We can go apple picking!" Hinata said. "And then you can make a million apple pies, Kenma!" 

That brought Kenma back to reality, and he shook his head. "I'm not great at baking. But my mom definitely is." 

"Let's pay for the pumpkins first." Kageyama suggested. "It looks like we'll have to go up there to get bags anyway." 

They were only in line for a few minutes, and after paying for their pumpkins, the girl working smiled at them. 

"Can I help you boys with anything else?" 

"We'd like to buy bags for apple picking." Kuroo said. 

Being the oldest and least awkward, he had been elected to speak to any and all strangers. 

"Sure!" The girl replied, glancing at the group. "Did you want four of them?" 

Kuroo nodded and the girl handed him four cloth bags. 

"Anything else?" 

Kuroo was about to say no and thank her for helping, but he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

He turned around to see Hinata holding out four hundred yen. "Get me a hot chocolate, please." 

Kuroo chuckled and told Hinata to put his money away. "Anyone else want hot chocolate?" 

Kenma nodded but Kageyama asked, "Can I get a hot apple cider?" 

Kuroo turned back to the worker. "Can we get two hot chocolates and two hot apple ciders?" 

"Did you want to get the souvenir cup? They're a little more expensive but you get free refills at any booth at the festival." 

It only took one look at the excited glimmer in Hinata's eyes before Kuroo was nodding and forking over the extra money. 

The girl reached behind her and grabbed their drinks. "I hope you enjoy!"

Picking apples turned out to be quite the challenge considering Hinata was five four and Kenma was only two and a half inches above that. 

The two shorter teens tended to stick to the low hanging fruit, but every once in a while Kenma would spot a higher, more desirable apple and get Kuroo to pick it for him.

They happily sipped at their drinks as they walked through the orchard, enjoying the warmth filling their bodies as the sun began its descent and the air started to chill.

Once they were satisfied they headed back to the payment booth. 

They then payed for their apples, got refills on their drinks, and sat down for a break.

The sun had gotten lower now, the sky painted a deep yellow as it set.

"I'm hungry." Hinata whined. 

"Well we can go have dinner before we do the Jack-O-Lantern walk." Kuroo said. "The outdoor cafe is over by the big bonfire area, we can warm up there too." 

Kuroo had looked at Kenma as he said that last part, and the blonde frowned. "I'm not cold." 

"Kenma, your face is turning red before our eyes." 

It was true, Kenma had a nice dusting of red flush across his cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

"Yeah, it is starting to get chilly." Kageyama said, sparing them an awkward silence. "But dinner will probably help."

"They should be lighting the bonfire soon." Kuroo replied. "Let's head over." 

The outdoor cafe was located by the teepee bonfire, a tall wooden structure that radiated light and heat once lit. 

Golden lanterns hung around the area providing more light, and there was a medium-sized wooden building nearby- the kitchen where the food was prepared. 

The fire started not long after the group had sat down at a table, and they relished in the newfound warmth. 

A teenager wearing a bright orange shirt approached them. "Hi guys! Welcome to the Fall Fest Outdoor Cafe, I'm so glad you've decided to join us tonight." 

He pulled out a plastic table marker that had a number on it. "I see you have our Fall Fest souvenir cups, just know that you can get them refilled with any non-alcoholic beverage. We have a set menu here, but we can make accommodations for anyone with food allergies or other dietary restrictions if anyone needs them?" 

Everyone shook their head. 

"Great. I'll be right back with some bread and butter, please let me know if you need anything!"

Only ten minutes after they'd been given their bread and butter, they were served the main course for that night, hearty bowls of chicken and rice soup. 

The broth was rich and flavorful, and the soup was filled with vegetables like potatoes, corn, and green beans. 

The boys ate happily, the warmth from their drinks, the soup, and the bonfire slicing through the cold air.

In all honesty it was a very relaxing dinner.

The combination of Autumn vibes, good food, and great company left all of the teens in a great mood. 

Once they had finished their soup, they were given a dessert menu. 

They picked out their desserts with ease and were served them only a few minutes later. 

Kuroo had chosen to get a candy apple, Hinata a chocolate fudge brownie, Kageyama wanted funnel cake, and Kenma, arguably the most excited, ordered a slice of the cafe's specialty apple pie. 

Kenma had actually smiled when the pie was placed in front of him, and closed his eyes in bliss when he took a bite. 

The pie was hot and flaky, apple and cinnamon flavor bursting across Kenma's taste buds. 

He didn't open his eyes until he saw a strange flash from behind his eyelids and found Kuroo holding up his phone.

"Oh, that one is definitely going on Instagram." 

"You can put it wherever you want." Kenma replied. "This pie is amazing." 

Hinata laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile so wide." 

Kenma looked to Kuroo. "We need to come here every year." 

"We can take a few slices to go." Kuroo said, chuckling when he saw Kenma's surprised reaction. 

"Today's been fun." Hinata started. "I missed you guys a lot." 

"Well, the night's not over yet." Kageyama said. "We still have the Jack O'Lantern walk." 

The Jack O'Lantern walk was exactly as it sounded, thousands of carved pumpkins lit up the path in a rainbow of colors. 

The walk would only take about ten minutes, besides stopping for pictures, and then their night would come to an end. 

It actually made the teens a little sad, it had been such a great day. 

Hinata paused as they approached the gate, shifting his feet. 

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Kuroo asked. 

The redhead passed Kageyama his cup of hot chocolate. "Can you hold this? I'm gonna run back to the cafe kitchen and see if they'll let me use their bathroom before we start." 

As Hinata started walking away, Kenma called out to him before holding his cup out to Kuroo. 

"I'll come with you, I have to go too." 

"Okay, hurry up!" Hinata said. 

He started running back towards the cafe and Kenma had to run full speed to catch up. "Hey, slow down!" 

Kuroo chuckled at the sight. 

"Kenma's opened up a lot." Kageyama observed. "He used to be a lot quieter." 

"Yeah, but I think the Shorty has helped a lot with that." 

Kageyama smirked. "He manages to bring everyone out of their shells. He'd make a good setter if his damn technique wasn't so bad and he actually used his stupid head every once in a while." 

"Kenma isn't exactly the social type, but he's really good at reading people. He knows what does and doesn't work." 

They talked for a few more minutes (mostly about volleyball) before Kenma and Hinata returned. 

"Ready now?" Kageyama asked. 

Hinata and Kenma both nodded. 

"Today really has been great." Kenma said. "I'm glad you guys made the trip." 

"There's still one more trip to make." Hinata replied with a smile. 

Together, all four teens walked together onto the Jack O'Lantern path, feeling nothing but joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you for reading and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
